I need a hero
by Nimunezen
Summary: sorta song fic. two SEPERATE stories. one ansty one smutty. Enjoy! 1  where is Spike when his hero doesn't seem to care any more? 2 how does Angel react when A bored Spike seeks other company? both based on song. SONG NOT MINE!


_Where have all the good men gone,_

_And where are all the Gods?_

_Where's the street wise Hercules._

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight apon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn _

_And I dream of what I need!_

_I need a hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero,_

'_Til the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero! _

_I'm holding out for a hero,_

'_Til the morning light!_

_He's gotta be sure,_

_And it's gotta be soon,_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_(Larger than life)_

_Somewhere after midnight,_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach,_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder_

_And rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a Superman_

_To sweep me off my feet_

_I need a hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero,_

'_Til the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero! _

_I'm holding out for a hero,_

'_Til the morning light!_

_He's gotta be sure,_

_And it's gotta be soon,_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero! Holding out for a hero_

'_Til the end of the night._

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above,_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea._

_I swear there's someone somewhere watching me._

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_I can feel him approach like fire in my blood!_

_I need a hero! _

_I'm holding out for a hero,_

'_Til the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero! _

_I'm holding out for a hero,_

'_Til the morning light!_

_He's gotta be sure,_

_And it's gotta be soon,_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero! _

_I'm holding out for a hero,_

'_Til the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero! _

_I'm holding out for a hero,_

'_Til the morning light!_

_He's gotta be sure,_

_And it's gotta be soon,_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero! _

_I'm holding out for a hero,_

'_Til the end of the night._

Spike glared out over the cliff, watching as waves crashed, and the water churned. Rain poured down on him, but he didn't care, he was here for different reasons…He decided he wanted to see a sun rise, just once...for the last time.

_I need a hero!_

That song kept replaying in his head; ironically, it was what gave him the idea. He had a hero, or he thought he did…. But then again, every hero needs a side kick…

_Holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_No No NO! I am NOT holding out for a hero...you stupid bugger of a brain! I want to die, Not be saved! _He thought savagely. He could feel it coming, the dawn. And for once he was happy about it, relieved. After all he'd been through he wanted nothing more, than to be at peace, for the last thing he saw to be the sun.

He remembered when he would be waiting all night for his hero, his lover to come to him. Some times at bars, sometimes in crypts...but every memory had him there, for ages...and no one ever came. Or if they did, it was just to tell him, "Not tonight, love, there are too many demons on the loose...tomorrow, I promise." So the next night he'd do it again.

Like a desperate puppy, he waited on his lover to notice him...Waited for him to show he cared, but all he got was nothing in return.

You can be a hero to the whole world, but you have to hurt someone you care about to be it.

The sun was starting to lift its weary head above the horizon. He was so awed by its beauty; he failed to hear the slide of feet on mud and the hit of them on stone, as from miles away they approached. Running as fast as only a demon could.

The sun's eyes fell upon Spike, with a sad kind of forgiveness in them, as he threw out his arms to embrace the smoldering rays, not quite hot enough to kill him swiftly.

But he wanted it slow, he knew his new found soul would probably got to hell, so if that's what he had to prepare for, he wanted this beauty to remember. He wanted to remember the pain.

A body crashed into his, Arms wrapped around his waist hard enough he heard his ribs cracking.

"If you're going, I'm going too..." A harsh emotion filled voice whispered fiercely into his ear. Cool breath ticking down his spine. "How dare you try to leave me" cold lips found his and Spike gave his lover his last kiss.

Spike held him, this isn't what he wanted, he wanted for his Hero to go on saving the world…He just couldn't be his sidekick anymore…his neediness, and his lover's need to try and fix it where ultimately going to hurt someone. William wanted it to be him, not some innocent. But this was wrong, Angel needed to stay alive.

He smelt flesh burning and saw the smoke lifting form his hero's form. With Herculean effort he pushed his love away, and with a sad but determined look heaved his lover through the air, over the cliff, and into the crashing waters below. Under them, his love was safe…and so was the world.

As he turned towards the now lethal sunlight he failed to see something uncoiling, then going taunt with strain. He didn't feel the tug that pulled him after his sire. Didn't feel when the air swished past him, didn't even feel the cold water swallowing him.

_If he ever fucking does that again I'm gonna throw him out side into the sunlight myself!_ Angel growled in the back of his throat as he slowly drew in the length of wire attaching him to his mate. _The world might be a better place with his hero out there, but where would I be without mine?_

**Author's note: I know I don't own them blah blah blah ^^. And I put this in Mature rating because I had two idea's that went with this song and the second (chapter two) is slightly more graphic. This one was fluffy and ansty, the other hopefully will be more smutty. ^^ wish me luck!**


End file.
